


【Thesewt】斯卡曼德家族日记

by Featherice



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherice/pseuds/Featherice
Summary: 骨科纯pwp





	1. 博格特的秘密

【Thesewt】博格特的秘密（pwp）

1

“博格特会变为你最恐惧的东西，不要担心，学会控制它。来吧，纽特。”

 

博格特成了办公桌。

杂乱摆放的书本和乱七八糟堆在一起的文件还有各种各样的印章，如果可以的话可能还会有贴在墙上的便签条。

一张标准的办公桌，格兰芬多的年级长也挑不出任何毛病，他迫不得已地接受了自己心爱的弟弟终究是没办法永远追随自己。

那个从刚刚会说话就要抱抱，刚刚会走路就迫不及待扑进他怀里的孩子也有了自己的小天地，有自己喜欢的小女生，还有被上了锁的日记本。

直到那天下午前，忒修斯还以为一切都会向好的方向发展，而现实告诉他，纽特和意外你永远不知道哪个先来。

2

忒修斯接到邓布利多的消息时正准备去训练魁地奇，距离这学年的比赛已经没有几天，男孩儿们无处安放的荷尔蒙把学院的窗子砸碎了不少。

但如果事关纽特，忒修斯可以做到心平气和的放弃。

“下午好，教授。”

邓布利多的下午茶时间通常被捣蛋的学生们分走，魁地奇撞碎玻璃，在学校里胡乱使用变形术，打架用上魔杖，擅自跑去对角巷，孩子们的精力永远不可能用完，而当老师就是一个不断升级自己耐性的苦差。

每到这个时候，那些品学兼优的尖子生就是老师们的心头宝，只要看一眼都觉得舒坦不少，送走老一届的孩子，总会不断给新到的面孔念叨。而这一届，格兰芬多的级长，忒修斯无疑就是可以评奖学金的选手。

但他依旧荣幸获得了邓布利多的下午茶待遇。

“蜂蜜公爵新到的巧克力不错，尝尝？”

邓布利多从来都不急于责怪学生，他甚至不责怪学生。作为霍格沃兹公认的最受欢迎的老师，他有着自己的教育方针，其中就包括，与学生良好沟通。

“谢谢教授，或许我能知道纽特又犯了什么事吗？”

忒修斯已经很久没有进过教授的办公室，上一次他被单独叫进办公室还是因为纽特的护树罗锅在没人发现的情况下把魔药课老师的所有抽屉全部开了锁，清理那些混在一起的魔药花了菲尔顿先生三天的时间。

气急败坏的教授扬言要给他一个停课处分，好在格兰芬多级长的担保在教授那里十分管用，他用尽浑身解数把这个惩罚降级为抄写复方汤剂100遍。

“忒修斯，你还记得自己的博格特吗？”

男孩愣了一下，熨烫到毫无皱褶的学院袍随着主人的反应被扯动，很久之前被刻意尘封的往事又被人摆在台面上，忒修斯心底不知名的那股火悄然爬上脸颊。

“忒修斯，我希望你能支持纽特的选择。作为一个老师，也作为一个曾经的兄长。”

邓布利多看着他，精致的瓷茶杯上冒着热气，男孩的心也被热气焦灼烘烤。

邓布利多仿佛在给他一个选择。

忒修斯喝了一口茶，默默把所有不愿意憋回心底。

他根本没有选择，他怎么可能忍心看纽特被困在一尺方圆的办公桌前呢？他的纽特就该去丛林探索蜥蜴，去平原放飞雷鸟。

3

“忒修斯，我听说今天邓布利多教授找你了？”

如果说消息在霍格沃兹的传播速度是鬼飞球，那关于格兰芬多级长的消息就是金色飞贼。纽特基本没怎么费力就打听到四五个版本。

其中四五个版本都与自己有关。

“纽特？你怎么会在这里？你应该回去睡觉，已经到上床的时间了。”

刚刚把格兰芬多的学生送进起居室，准备点名的年级长就遇见了自己的小可爱。纽特穿着睡衣和学院袍，依旧乱七八糟的头发下是透着小心翼翼的双眸。

“今天邓布利多找你了吗？”

他问道。

“是的，纽特。”

 

忒修斯把幼弟的学院袍整理好，准备把这个小东西先送回寝室，他可没办法在纽特面前做出严肃的模样。

“他也找我了，能别告诉爸妈吗？我的博格特比你差劲多了。”

他揪着格兰芬多的袍子，小心翼翼的样子让忒修斯想到他不离身的护树罗锅，他点头向弟弟保证这是他们之间的秘密。

忒修斯惨白了脸，他的脑子里只能听到“比你的”三个字，纽特知道了吗，他更为出格的博格特。

高个子的兄长把弟弟送回到赫奇帕奇的寝室，一个拥抱后他目送着纽特进入赫奇帕奇的起居室，双手攥紧的拳头快印出血迹。

他们的疏离从那天开始，秘密把两人越推越远，以至于回过神时忒修斯都想给自己两巴掌。

4

 

“对于一切我都很抱歉，我希望你可以多陪一陪忒修斯。”

纽特猜到了邓布利多的意有所指，他与兄长看不清道不明的关系恐怕并没有成功隐瞒过老师。

斯卡曼德家的两兄弟，毕业于同一所学校，同时有幸在邓布利多的黑魔法防御课上对付过博格特，顺理成章地也同时被老师所知一个秘密。

即使大多数不知情的人无法把他们当做兄弟，也不能抹去流淌着同一家族血液的事实。

“今晚的晚餐…”

“我会去的！我的意思……是…今晚马形水怪不用上药，我想…我可以准时回去。”

纽特还是不爱看人，这个情况在面对忒修斯时也没有好多少，魔法部认为纽特性格孤僻，而忒修斯知道他的弟弟只是不善于应付自己的同类。从小到大，纽特都不爱与人相处。栗色的刘海就遮住大部分的表情，只留下很小一部分的雀斑露在外面。就像纽特这个人一样，只露出很少一部分真实的自己。

而现在他却露出了整张脸，急切地看着忒修斯，大部分时间注视动物的眼睛里终于有了人的倒影。

“好，等你。”

忒修斯又抱了他，再一次。

梅林为你开了神奇动物的窗便一定会为你关上魔法部的门，丽塔说纽特从未遇到过无法爱上他的动物，而纽特却认为会喜欢他的人屈指可数。所以，他从未抱过别人，也未曾被除了忒修斯之外的人抱过。

忒修斯的味道透过大衣，身高差的原因，他从小就被迫接受着撞进兄长脖侧的拥抱哥哥梳理整齐的头发丝会擦过他的脸颊，扑面而来的气味仿佛要让他溺死在名为忒修斯的温柔中。

太近了，无法推开。

纽特僵持着双手，常年拿在手上的箱子被放到地上，他迟钝着回应忒修斯，动作与十多年前别无二致。

5

纽特有一段时间没回过家，斯卡曼德家的房子保留着上世纪的洛可可风格，巫师家族的传承性远高于人类。铺在地板上的萨伏纳里地毯已经有一个多世纪的年龄，更遑论深木色的壁炉，里面落满了飞路粉。

“你有一段时间没有回家了。”

“毕竟…要写书，动物不总是待在同一个地方。”

他小声辩解着，试图让兄长接受这个理由，而未曾也无法说出口的真相被他狡猾地彻底隐藏在平淡中。

忒修斯没有戳破，习惯了纽特下意识的掩饰，他用得体的微笑包容空气中焦灼的尴尬。有些事做够十几年，也可以称得上得心应手。纽特顺手脱下大衣，里面是有些皱褶的白衬衫，不知怎么回事，自己的弟弟总是喜欢穿小一码的衬衫，把他精壮的身材完美地勾勒出来。

忒修斯不自觉地捏紧手中的银质刀叉，所有疯魔过的情感在扭曲中和解，克制成了唯一的出路。

他们开始聊天，假装自己没事，这件事他们做的也十分得心应手，以至于有时候忒修斯会产生一种错觉，自己与纽特还是一对正常的兄弟。但纽特时时刻刻避开他的举动，又无声无息地告诉他，自己已经离他很远。

“吃完饭我要把阁楼打扫一下，你要一起吗？”

阁楼的打扫退后了很多年，那里曾经是纽特的地盘，男孩把自己的所有“宝藏”全部藏到远离父母的地方。有无数个夜晚，忒修斯都是在这里把熟睡的纽特抱回卧室，而那段年月中纽特总能收获比抱抱更亲密的晚安吻。

“那年你捡到了渡鸦不肯回家，我瞒着父亲在阁楼开了天窗，你才肯把那个小家伙带回来。没想到后来还是被发现了。那只渡鸦后来怎么了？”

“伤好了，就走了。”

纽特看着玻璃窗，不好意思地低下头。在上学的那几年，忒修斯没少为自己当替罪羊，在离开学校后，他应该也没少为自己忙碌。纽特默不作声地偷偷瞄了一眼忒修斯，后者只是对着玻璃窗静静微笑。

“你居然还留着？我以为…你把他们都丢了。”

收拾屋子总是难免会触碰到往事，被魔药课本与笔记压在灰尘下的回忆在不经意间又被翻了出来。二年级的课本，完全被年幼的弟弟拿来乱涂乱画，纽特看着自己的恶作剧，有一种想把一切完全封存的冲动。

“我现在还没认全他们分别是什么。”

忒修斯扭过头，阁楼就这么小，勉强可以塞下成年的两兄弟，他们背对着彼此，疯狂开始寻找不利于自己的所有。当被对方探询到秘密入口时，又忍不住想再进一步，人类就是如此矛盾的生物。

纽特翻了一会儿，从歪歪扭扭的线条中指出一团黑糊糊的毛球。

“这是嗅嗅。”

他歪着头努力辨别着。

“那这个呢？”

“鸟蛇。”

他们一来一往地对着那本神奇动物魔药课本猜测了一个晚上，纽特在面对自己熟悉的事时会不自觉地放下拘束。微弱的荧光从正方形的小玻璃窗中透出，斯卡曼德家的兄弟安然坐在星夜下，忒修斯安静地听着他说在爱尔兰追寻卜鸟的趣事。

“那么，最后一个问题。纽特，这是什么？”

忒修斯不知道从哪儿来的胆子指着最后一页的涂鸦，还是炭色的笔记，唯一不同的是前面的内容多半是随手涂鸦，只有线稿或者只涂了一半色，而这一张可以看出要认真许多，基本可以看出画的是什么。

因为太像了，就和眼前的男人一模一样。

“我……不是把它拿走了吗？”

“复制成双加上标记显现，我的魔咒学是学年第一。纽特，告诉我，这是什么？”

兴许是月色过于醉人让他不自知，又或者是拿准了这个时机不让纽特逃跑，忒修斯问出了压在心底多年的问题。

“是你，忒修斯，这是你。”

6

所有都开始的突然，就像他们在过去的岁月中突然产生的秘密。在悲伤后的夜晚，他们终于放下矜持，如同两只仅存的神奇动物承认了过往的那些悸动。

“这是你一年级画的，你找我借了书，但最后一页却不见了。”

“我以为你不想再见到我，你知道我的博格特变成了什么。”

“纽特，这不是你躲开我的理由。”

“为什么不是？我注定没办法和你一样，我辜负了你的期待。”

他越说越激动，甚至皱起了眉头，嘴唇因为争辩而上下开合，他没办法再多说什么，不善言辞的缺点已然显露无疑。忒修斯不知要怎么表达自己的惊愕，他以为纽特的背离是因为他知道了自己的博格特变为了什么。

“纽特，你诚实地回答我，你是否知道我的博格特变成了什么？”

纽特错愕地摇摇头，他为什么会知道忒修斯的博格特变为了什么。

“可是那年你明明说你的博格特比我差劲多了。”

“那时候我什么都差劲…所以…我以为……”

后面的话已经无需再说出口。

“我怎么可能对你失望？你本来就该去做你喜欢而擅长的事，没有动物不喜欢你。你做的很好。”

忒修斯还想说，但纽特打断了他，用他湿热的嘴唇彻底让忒修斯噤声。他接受着来自于弟弟单方面的吻，他闭着眼睛，睫毛刮蹭到忒修斯的脸上，嘴唇还在颤抖，几秒后，他睁开了眼睛，掩饰不住的悲伤倾泻而出。

“可是忒修斯，你看，我最爱的人却不喜欢我。”

纽特想下楼，他拿起魔杖准备幻影移形，去哪都好，只要离开这里。但忒修斯却完全没给他机会，他的哥哥在咒术方面的能力确实要高过自己很多。

“除你武器。”

魔法部首席傲罗的动作又快又稳，甚至没有给纽特留下反击的机会。

“纽特，你最爱的人是我吗？”

7

狭小的阁楼的确经不住两个成年男子闹腾，忒修斯没有任何迟疑地给纽特施了一个简单的束缚咒，他吻住他的唇，舌尖划过他的唇瓣，一只手探进衣服掐住柔嫩的乳尖来回拨弄。另一只手则是急不可耐地扒下纽特的裤子，常年藏在衣物下的大腿异常敏感。 

“忒修斯……你太狡猾了！”

舌尖趁着弟弟开口责怪时侵入口中，瞬间捕获他的舌尖，他们交换津液，像每一次在梦中所做，疯狂地汲取着彼此的味道。

双手不着痕迹地褪去纽特的衣服，他的大衣落在了客厅，现在身上还剩马甲和衬衫，裤子已经被扒下一半，垂在脚踝处。他紧绷的肌肤与忒修斯的衣服相磨擦，产生了别样的快感。他已经将近赤裸，而忒修斯却依旧穿戴完整。

纽特想把他的衣服除去，但束缚咒却牢牢锁住了他的动作。

“忒修斯，把它解开……”

他的声音被情欲完全控制，听上去又软又急，仿佛回到了小时候，他也是用这样的叫忒修斯，求着他帮他收拾烂摊子。这无疑是一剂猛药，让傲罗有跌把持不住。

“忒修斯……求你……”

阴茎已经完全在忒修斯手中挺立颤抖，但紧翘的臀仍不停地闪躲着逗弄，被亲生哥哥压在阁楼上赤裸相对的事实为这场性事多增添了一抹禁忌，羞涩的色调侵蚀着他。 

忒修斯不仅是个好哥哥，还是一个好情人，他温柔地抚弄着纽特，强势却并不凌厉地压制住他的扭动，手指也开始在股缝里摸索，试探性按压着隐秘的入口。

“忒修斯……别弄…了…”

第一根手指进入了他，伴随着侵入的是舌头轻柔得如同羽毛笔的动作，指尖与舌尖化作笔触在身下的躯体上一笔一划得勾勒，顺着修长的脖颈一尺一寸地滑向优雅的肩，在性感的锁骨处徘徊，而后沿着挺直的脊梁骨节一路轻吻，最终停在精瘦的腰身处细细品尝。 

一波酥麻流过纽特全身，前几年在亚马逊河网中被魔形电鳗轻吻指尖的感受又卷土重来，从脚趾到发丝，不留任何余地得被控制。随着忒修斯手指的动作，纽特不断被快感与羞耻所冲击，多年被说不清的情感而折磨，当一切被放在星光下时，才顿悟那些过往的幼稚。他又一次用湿漉漉的眼睛望向忒修斯，在幼年不敢独自睡觉的时候也曾经历过，这是他无声的哀求。

这样的哀求总能让兄长心软而答应自己的任性。

“进来……忒修斯…我想要你……”

不善言辞却轻易撬动了忒修斯的心。

他释放出自己已经迫不及待的性器，被玩弄到快要高潮的蜜穴紧紧裹着他要抽出的手指，他将爱人的双腿抬高试图分得更开，暴露在空气中的小穴一开一合，无声地发出了邀请。 

忒修斯深吸一口气，他隐忍了这么多年的欲望终于找到了发泄的出口，性器抵着蜜穴中央，缓慢又坚定地进入了纽特的体内，开始了迅速而又猛烈地抽动。 

“忒修斯……你慢……一点…”

快感与痛感交织在体内冲撞，纽特发誓他从未感受过如此的满溢，他一直敬仰的人。一直努力追寻又努力避开的品种。兄长完全占有了自己。他舒服地扭动身体，尽力去迎合忒修斯的插入。

阴茎在他体内横冲直撞，忒修斯控制着他，掌握着他，占有着他，每一次都直直地撞进蜜穴内的凹凸处，性器摩擦过顺滑的内壁，还会带出已经呈现媚色的软肉。

急促的喘息交织在一起，他们额头相抵，在不列颠的星光下一起达到了高潮……

8

“有时候我会庆幸自己是个魔法师。”

“这不是你不想打扫卫生的借口，原来忒修斯你也会这样。”

夜晚一时爽，清晨火葬场。斯卡曼德夫妇出去旅行带走了家养小精灵，而收拾阁楼却把阁楼弄得更乱的两兄弟无疑要在这个地方花上点时间。

“我们其实可以用速速复原的。”

纽特不懂为什么忒修斯要陪着自己一点点把垃圾从灰烬中剥离。他的哥哥一直都是效率派成员，如此浪费时间的事怎么想都不会是他的风格。

“纽特，你知道你小时候画过我多少课本吗？”

忒修斯又找出一本天文课本，上面依旧是玲琅满目的神奇动物。

“你真应该自己编一本课本，你从小就有这个天赋。”

“比起课本，我更想知道你的博格特究竟变成了什么？”

纽特把“罪证”藏在了身后，不仅仅是天文课本与魔药课本，魔法史与占卜课本也没逃过他的魔爪，纽特充分怀疑自己在研究动物之前可能还具备成为画家的天赋。

“没什么……现在已经不存在了。”

纽特入学的那年并不是邓布利多第一次见他，在几年前的黑魔法防御课上，格兰芬多的忒修斯.斯卡曼德先生就为他展示过斯卡曼德家的幼子稚嫩的脸庞。

那是他的梦魇，对胞弟生出的不该存在的情感。

而现在，他们在一起，博格特的秘密从一人变为了两人。


	2. 以权谋私

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在某些时候为弟弟以权谋私已经成为了首席傲罗的习惯。

【Thesewt】以权谋私（pwp）

1

“斯卡曼德先生？真的是您？”

忒修斯努力扬起一个看上去不太怪异的微笑，强大的记忆力让他确信自己完全没见过眼前的人。而第六感告诉他，这个人的搭话，肯定不是什么好事。

“您放心，昨天的事我肯定不会传出去。”

昨天在家休息了一整天，根本没出过门的首席傲罗眉头一皱，想否认这个不太合理的玩笑。

“我不是很明白您的意思，昨天是指？”

忒修斯整理了一下衣领，他们已经走到了魔法部的门口，再向前一步就是英国魔法部，忒修斯有必要知道这个人到底在说什么。

“我知道这难以启齿，但我发誓绝不会把您和凯瑟琳小姐的事情传出去。”

精明严谨又风趣幽默的魔法部楷模可不是那种会背着别人和女同事在档案室里乱搞的人。他试图对这件莫名其妙的事情辩解几句，但这位“素未谋面”的同事完全没给他机会，自顾自地消失在魔法部的走廊深处。

“你好，我想知道一下刚刚走过去的那位先生在哪个部门？”

拐进自己的办公室前，忒修斯到咨询台多问了一句。

“斯卡曼德先生，那是档案室的丹尼斯。请问需要让他到你办公室吗？”

忒修斯又朝那人消失的方向望了一眼，或许这只是单纯地认错人，一个简单而无伤大雅的错误没必要浪费他宝贵的上班时间。想到纽特给他在纽约捅出来的娄子，忒修斯决定不再理会这个小插曲。

“不必了，谢谢你。”

男人给了前台一个笑容，丝毫没有考虑这位刚刚上班的小姐的承受能力，继前126个魔法部姑娘后，又一个掉进名为“忒修斯.斯卡曼德”陷阱的可怜姑娘诞生了。

忒修斯宛若一个太阳，从学生时代开始就不断向周围散播阳光，进入魔法部后更是成为了最年轻的首席傲罗，在“魔法部最佳男友”排行榜上位列榜首。

但是太阳也有无能为力的时候，当月夜白色的光辉洒向大地时，他只能做到毫无底线的让步。对于忒修斯来说，斯卡曼德家族的幼子，纽特.斯卡曼德无疑就是他的“月光”。任你在外如何闪耀，都能在月光下彻底妥协。

而今早，工作日的首个清晨，忒修斯优先开始把自己弟弟弄的烂摊子逐一收拾干净。

2

“忒修斯？签一下昨天的记录，你居然去了档案室。”

刚刚把纽特的魔杖申请填完，没来得及喘口气傲罗的眼底就出现了另一份报告。羊皮纸稍微卷了个脚，年代久远的登记册上只有寥寥几笔记录着去过档案室的名录，上面赫然写着他的名字。

看来早上的小插曲不是单纯的认错人。

“档案室？我……”

他再次确认一次。

“还有凯瑟琳，看来我们魔法部的大帅哥终于打算定下来了吗？”

常年没有人光顾的魔法部档案室有什么秘密值得正在休假的首席傲罗和年轻貌美的姑娘流连三个小时呢？

忒修斯手中的羽毛笔感受到主人的低气压，自觉地想要挣脱自己即将被折断的悲惨命运。但对面的人依旧不为所动地说着自己的

“对了，昨天拎的箱子不错，是今年的新款吗？”

忒修斯的底线再一次被挑战。本欲发作要彻查这个无聊笑话的打算在听到箱子时瞬间打消，随身携带的箱子，和自己一模一样的面容。纽特.斯卡曼德，你的魔药学是真的学得好。

“这是一个误会，昨天不小心把东西落在档案室了，我很抱歉有不太好的传闻。”

“当然，忒修斯也会有犯错的时候。”

人缘好的优势在此刻显露无疑，忒修斯没用多少功夫就让所有知情人都装作这件事情从未发生过。包括一脸红晕的凯瑟琳小姐，她甚至表示自己对这样的不实传言感到生气。

忒修斯十分相信，那个“假的自己”绝对没对姑娘做什么，因为他是个连碰触兄长都会害羞的人。

3

“纽特，我有权利知道自己的脸昨天做了什么吗？”

刚从箱子里爬出来就被抓现行的某神奇动物学专家被魔法部的傲罗堵在了箱子与房间的狭小空间处。

不知情的大概会以为他们在玩警察抓小偷。

“我给了凯瑟琳一个抱抱，就像你一样，然后顺便从魔法部的档案馆里找到了……蛇鸟的资料。我填了申请表，但它快要生了，我必须要知道它的生长环境。”

说实话，忒修斯并不在意纽特的复方药剂，这不是他第一次延后几天知道前几天的“自己”做了什么。每一次在头发用完时纽特都会给自己一个大大的拥抱，他柔软的发丝划过忒修斯的鼻尖，瞬间就能让他的哥哥毫无招架之力。

“纽特，我记得我说过不要用我的脸给别人拥抱。”

忒修斯不止说过一次，他重申过多次的注意事项却被弟弟当做了耳边风，这一点简直可以让他愤怒。明明是自己都难以得到的东西，凭什么别人随随便便就能拥有，他的纽特只需要拥抱他一个人！

幻影移形是个好东西，忒修斯终于下定决心要好好惩治一下这个不把自己安全和他的警告当回事的弟弟。

“这里是…档案馆？忒修斯，你可以在魔法部里使用幻影移形？”

“是的，纽特，我的魔杖有这样的权利，但是现在，你可能需要担心一点别的。我希望你可以好好得记住我的忠告。”

一切都来得太突然，纽特还完全没有反应过来就出现在了魔法部，还是他昨天背着兄长偷偷溜进来的档案馆。他承认，他还是有一点愧疚的，对于在溜进来时顶着兄长的脸，顺路给了凯瑟琳一个抱抱，以此来反击忒修斯这周每天回家都给自己一个拥抱，且有得寸进尺嫌疑这件事。

“纽特，蛇鸟真的有这么重要吗？你可以和我说一声的。”

“忒修斯…它们马上就要出生了……”

纽特不能理解忒修斯对于生命的漠视，而后者则认为纽特应该更关心自己的安全。就算复方药剂从未出过差错，但档案室这样的地方总会有一些奇怪的魔法作为保护措施。

忒修斯不能理解纽特为何把动物的性命看得比自己的安全重。或者说，忒修斯根本没办法承受纽特受到伤害，哪怕只是一点点的伤害也会让他像中了钻心咒一样痛苦。

他们又开始了新一轮的争吵，吵架的内容是过去十多年的老话题，他们在家里吵过，瞒着父母，在阁楼上打作一团，然后又疯狂亲吻。他们在霍格沃兹吵过，三年重合的学习时间足够让他们在很多地方留下争吵的痕迹。格兰芬多的起居室，赫奇帕奇的起居室，男厕所的隔间，魁地奇的场地，甚至是湖面中心岛。他们不仅争吵，而且越吵越激烈，某一天吵架与做爱被突破了界限。他们终于放弃了摆在面上的兄弟关系，向更能连接彼此的地步发展。

而现在，他们来到了魔法部。

4

“忒修斯，把束缚咒解开！”

“你做梦，当年让你好好上魔咒课。”

忒修斯的说教永远不会减少，他见缝插针地把所有对弟弟的担忧化为言语，恨不得每天把纽特都装在上衣的口袋中。

可他也知道就算他如何的要求纽特不要那么“纽特”，他的弟弟依然会我行我素。正如同恩师邓布利多所言，纽特自小就不是个听话的孩子。

而这份不听话，多半是自己惯出来的，他面上不改对纽特的责备，但所有言行都可以看出他对弟弟的无限支持。不论是纽特到处犯事也不曾被禁足，还是他从不应付行政文件却能在魔法部畅通无阻。

纽特只需要去做他自己喜欢的事就好。

“忒修斯，你先放开我。”

“我拒绝。”

忒修斯的吻落在纽特的脖颈处，嫉妒中带着一点点愤怒，爱惜中捎带一些强势，他用吻制止了纽特的所有动作，这远比束缚咒来得有用。他们在档案室的架子旁亲吻，发出的细微水声在寂静的幽室中尤为淫靡。

阵阵酥麻从身体的各个方向传来，自轻吻的舌尖扩散到四肢，这远比世上任何的毒素都恐怖。纽特微微喘息着，理智告诫他这场情事不该在此时此刻开始，可他鲜少能拒绝忒修斯。

“我们回去……” 

“不，纽特，你的胆子越来越大了。小时候我就告诉过你，不乖的孩子是要接受惩罚的。”

忒修斯低头又吻住纽特因气喘而微微张开，一半有些红肿一半又欲拒还迎，仿佛在邀请一般的双唇，就近把他抵在档案室的书架上，一手压着他的后脑让这个不听话的弟弟更靠近自己，另一只手已经探进他衬衣中作乱。

纽特羞于在公众场合进行这种事情，平日总是任由哥哥动作的他现在努力挣扎着，希望忒修斯可以改变主意。

“纽特，我听说你还在这里拥抱了凯瑟琳？”

忒修斯好整以暇地望着他，修长的手指剥下了西裤，开始揉弄他半挺的阴茎。快感急速席卷他的全身，嘴上说着不要，身体却依旧诚实的有了反应。

“纽特，你硬了。”

抵制不住一波接着一波未曾间断冲击他的快感，纽特的两腿开始渐渐发软，他自小体质敏感，身体也不是很好，和忒修斯比起来明显矮了一个头的身形总让人无法把他们当做两兄弟。而当差距在性事中显示，纽特全凭束缚咒与忒修斯才没有滑到地上。

他的哥哥用膝盖顶开他的双腿，彻底把自己挤到他身体中间。

父母与老师总会说纽特生性木讷，忒修斯未曾反驳过这个胡诌的言论，纽特活得自在，他追求自己所真正追求的事情，不醉心权利，这一点连邓布利多都十分赞许。但忒修斯却清楚更清晰直白的原因。

纽特有着小动物一样的直觉，这种直觉比任何人都要敏感，他会不自觉地为亲近的人放低底线，也会其他人竖起防御。忒修斯知道，自己就是那个能让纽特放下底线的人。

所有的抗拒都变得徒劳无功，纽特的身体渐渐火热起来，他依靠着忒修斯，任由着他胡来。忒修斯用眼神勾勒着弟弟的曲线，他从小看到他，看着他一点点长开，婴儿肥逐渐褪去变为了优雅的曲线，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇也慢慢变得性感，总会勾起好看的弧度，品尝起来软软的，还会有一股纽特独特的味道。

纽特的长裤彻底滑落，露出修长笔直的双腿，常年奔波于各种丛林的身体结实精壮，衬衫被揉得开了口，露出里面清晰性感的锁骨，起伏的胸膛上冒出一层薄薄的汗水，在白透的衬衫中隐约可见。

忒修斯不想再压抑自己，他今天是让纽特来长教训的。

他架起弟弟一条腿，逼迫着纽特把重心放到自己身上，而打开的双腿下是隐秘的入口，忒修斯尝试着用手指探入他温热紧窒的蜜穴。突如其来的进入让纽特深吸一口气，他小声喘息着，哀求的眼神直直盯着忒修斯。但兄长铁了心不会轻易放过他，手指在蜜穴内部摸索着，恶劣地轻轻转动，在熟悉的敏感点上又压又按。 

“忒修斯……我……错了…”

确实如忒修斯所想，纽特有着小动物一样的直觉，他察觉到了爱人的怒气，或许赶快认错才是正确的选择。

“小时候…你做错了…都是我给你担着，今天不行。亲爱的，你要付出点代价。”

忒修斯没有减缓动作，任由身下的躯体不断燥热，欲火占据了纽特的全部，让他的大脑一片空白，连腰都不自觉地随着哥哥的动作迎合。前后的器官都被无情折磨，纽特现在才知道什么叫“得不偿失”，他就不该趁着昨天的机会报复忒修斯，现在哭都来不及。他被快感与矛盾相冲突，而忒修斯却不打算给他喘息的机会。

稍微松弛了的后穴直接被闯入，忒修斯挺立的性器像刀刃一样直直地插进纽特的身体，在紧致的内壁中感受着纽特原始的温度，柔软富有弹性的肉壁紧紧吸附着他的阴茎，任何的碰触都让这一刻显得无比美妙。

“阿尔特弥斯……看着我，答应我…你不会再把拥抱给别人。”

太阳向月光祈求着承诺。

纽特发现自己是真的没有办法拒绝忒修斯，因为任何的拒绝都会被他强势的回绝。

纽特无法再抑制住自己的呻吟，蜜穴被反复撑开，每一道皱褶都被抚平。快感自下而上，瘫软的身体被未到的高潮反复凌迟，他不由自主地收紧身躯，下意识的动作把体内的性器夹得更紧。忒修斯下意识吸了口气，用自己的身体把纽特更加紧实地压在书架上，深吻着他。在难以抗拒的欢愉中，呻吟和喘息尽数被忒修斯吞没，阴茎反复在他腿间抽插出入，蜜穴裹着兄长的性器不断渴求着被更深的进入。

在两个人的不断磨合喘息，津液交融中，他们一起迎接了高潮………

5

“你们听说了吗？昨天晚上档案室有奇怪的声音！”

忒修斯今早刚刚踏进魔法部就听到了前台的议论，他扬起职业般的微笑与各位同事问好，丝毫看不出这是她们所谈论的中心人物。

纽特还在家里睡着，忒修斯把所有的文件收拾整理好，他看着魔法部寄给自己的信封。欧洲大陆的恐慌远远没有结束，他希望纽特可以在自己身边，起码……可以让自己看到他。

不过，这是不可能的。

忒修斯把文件放到了抽屉中，纽特就是纽特，他不需要像任何人，他只需要活得像自己就好。无论有什么，他都会为他挡下，让他快乐地去做他想做的一切。

太阳的存在就是为月光提供能量。

在某些时候，为弟弟以权谋私已然成为了他的习惯。


	3. 【Thesewt】神奇猫咪手册

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无料全文
> 
> 有出现  
> Tomas×Lily
> 
> 女装梗警告！！！

【Theseus】神奇动物专家教你鉴别猫咪

前言

1.猫科动物，是全世界的宠儿，这就意味着全世界都得宠着它们。

2.猫会用耳、尾、毛、身子等各个部位来表达自己的心情和欲望。如果它腻在你的身旁，用头蹭你，不要怀疑，这是亲热的表现。

3.通常情况下猫咪很高傲，所以不要忽略它们的亲近，否则后果自负。

4.所有猫咪共同点：贪睡，任性，洁癖，情绪，爱抓人；可爱，慵懒，高傲，口是心非。

5.不要尝试和猫咪讲道理，这是没有用的，原因参照上一条。

6.大部分常见的猫分为家猫和野猫，本篇手册仅提供家猫参考，野猫在此不具备任何参考价值，请谨慎购买。野猫手册如有需要，可以致电魔法部，但请千万避开Newt Scarmander先生。

7.猫咪种类繁多，本篇手册仅提供辨别两种种家猫的方法，如需要更多的指导可以购买Theseus.Scarmander先生在明年出版的新书。

 

Summary：  
苏格兰折耳猫，与其他种族相处甚好，声音柔美，生命力顽强，但也十分贪玩。性格甜美，喜欢参与你所做的事，但通常它们只会静静的，不会发出声音打扰你。

 

“Newt，抬起头看着我。”

Theseus抚摸着弟弟的脊背，平日被衣物遮盖的地方有一层薄薄的肌肉，顺滑的纹理让人忍不住想抚摸。尤其是此刻，它们正因为身下的激烈抽动而紧绷着，连带身下最深处包裹罪魁祸首的软肉也紧致到令人无法呼吸。

傲罗命令着他的弟弟，他正控制着一切，灰蓝色未因情潮而有所迟疑。他用眼神和唇锋描摹着Newt的曼妙，平日下达审讯的嘴亲吻着身下每一寸肌肤，以强势温柔享受着世上绝无仅有的一抹月光。

他的Artemis。

床头昏黄的灯光将Newt照出一层光晕，碎发贴在两颊之上盖住了一部分雀斑，这是Theseus最爱的地方。毕竟鲜少有人能驾驭住这些调皮的斑点，女士们甚至愿意花大价钱将它们移走，但Newt却十分适合。汗水顺着脖颈而下隐入不合身的白衬衫中，这是兄长的杰作，Newt纤细的身材在透亮的衬衫中欲盖弥彰。他无力地趴伏在Theseus身上，找不到任何的着力点，深色领带早已束缚住手腕，他只能依靠深插在体内的阴茎来勉强保持这微妙的平衡。

他的男孩还是听话地抬起了头，发旋下的碧绿色瞳眸此时完全沾染了情欲的艳丽，他的眼睛犹如初生的猫咪，仅仅只是一瞥也能引出身下男人的狂风骤雨。

“Theseus……太……深了……慢……一点…”

破碎的声音蒙上了哭腔，Theseus却没有再忍耐，他用手掌完全控制住弟弟的腰肢，将粗长的挺立送进了爱人最敏感的禁地。

在欲望的深渊他们彼此相拥。

当Theseus用清洁咒将被折腾地一团糟的房间整理完时，Newt早已在床上睡得不省人事。

夜晚的低温让他迫切想寻找一个温暖的地方，而兄长的怀抱显然可以满足这只柔顺的猫咪。

 

Summary：  
布偶猫，又称“布拉多尔”，是一种杂交猫，较为温顺好静，对人友善。其美丽优雅异常温顺，好奇心重又极其喜静，是世界上最漂亮的纯种猫。

Thomas不得不承认眼前这个“女孩”是他见过最美的尤物，他的每一个部分都如此完美。

男孩雨点般的吻包裹着Lily，在他白皙的皮肤上留下了那些暧昧的青紫色痕迹。他蓝色的眼睛看着Thomas，后者正在玩弄他的胸部，这条低胸设计的裙子没有办法穿胸罩，这极大地方便了男孩，他含住了挺立在空气中瑟瑟发抖的两粒乳头，舌头卷着软肉做出类似于吮吸的动作。

Thomas没有办法再忍耐，他迫切地想彻底占有Lily，把自己的阴茎插到他花心的最深处，想象狭小的腔口包裹着自己的欲望，他会忍不住射在最里面，用精液灌溉这具淫荡的身躯。当他真正撩起裙子准备享用Lily另一张小嘴时，才发现他不仅没穿胸罩，他甚至没穿短裤。

“这么想被插？连内裤都不穿，勾引谁呢？”

他毫不留情地将炽热的欲望插入了身下魂牵梦绕的蜜穴，干燥紧绷的内壁很快在摩擦中分泌出液体，Lily被迫自己拉高墨绿色的裙边，他不想让白色的体液沾染这条裙子，而Thomas坏心地将裙边拉到他的手上。

“这种面料很难清洗，如果你拿到干洗店别人也会知道上面的那些液体是什么。”

他被剥夺了全部的抵抗力，男孩灼热的器官还在他的身下驰骋，每一次抽出都伴随着强烈的空虚感，他不自觉地从嘴边流泻出压抑不住的呻吟。

“Thomas……快……一点……”

紧接着的下一秒，粗长的阴茎碾压过蜜穴深处的一点，酥麻感霎时爆发而出，控制了他所有的感官。

Thomas看着睡梦中不自觉靠过来的Lily，默默勾起嘴角。在这个城市，没有灵魂的城市中，他们是对方唯一的慰藉。

结语：

1.对待家猫要掌握好基本的分寸，不能太粗暴也不能任由它们任性。

2.家猫喜欢与人待在一起，不要长时间忽略它们，更不要拒绝它们的试好。

3.大部分家猫即使在被操到最难受的时候也不会挠你，它们会揪着床单小声哭泣，通常只需要把它们揽进怀里就能安抚好。

4.如果你有一只猫，请你一定要好好对待它，因为它是你遇到过最美的宝物。


	4. Luckless Romance（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战争英雄Theseus×敌国名媛Newt
> 
>  
> 
> Warring：  
> ABO设定，普通人au，战争背景，和亲梗，替身梗，女装出没，有部分强迫行为，异物插入，调.教play，惩.罚play，狗血剧情

1

“Miss Lestrange，你的倔强真是超出了我的想象。”

Theseus慢条斯理地拨开Newt的碎发，它们现在已经完全被汗液打湿，有一部分甚至遮住了男孩的雀斑。

“不把自己的真实名讳告知你的爱慕者可不是一个淑女应该做的事。让我来猜猜你不肯说出那个单词的原因，是我的热情无法满足你淫荡的身体而招致了你的不满吗？”

Theseus再一次毫无征兆地把自己的阴茎捅进了这具身体，激烈的动作疼得Newt浑身打颤，像是一尾离水的鱼，艰难地挣扎着。这场“审讯”已经持续了三天，omega原本清淡的花香现在转为了成熟的果香，甜腻得令人禁不住诱惑。

尽管Theseus原本就没打算忍耐，他不是一个会急躁的人，优秀的将领知道着急会导致的恶果，但他就是没由来的感到烦躁。

他讨厌Newt倔强的模样，他的小可爱似乎永远学不会对自己坦诚，尽管那个甜蜜的骗局已经被现实戳穿得四分五裂，他也不肯对自己说出实话。

“怎么样？考虑清楚了吗？Miss Lestrange？”

男人轻佻的语调特意强调着“miss”，而与此同时他的手却徘徊在身下可怜的无法释放的小巧阴茎上。它拥有粉嫩的颜色和姣好的形状，很少能见到如此笔直的挺立弧度。

Theseus曾对这里爱不释手，想尽办法地舔弄，勾挠，当灼热的蜡液在接触到这块敏感时甚至让男孩哭得泣不成声。

是的，躺在他身下的是个男孩。

一个漂亮得过分的男孩。

棕黄色的头发凌乱铺散在男人身下，雌雄莫辨的五官搭配在一起揉出了一副青涩与欲望交织的面孔，漂亮似乎都不足以形容他。他如同误入人世的精灵，透亮而纯真，浅绿色的眼睛氤氲着水汽，纤长的睫毛上还挂着一两颗泪珠，羞涩而赤裸。

可惜这样的美丽并未给他谋取到任何利益，恰恰相反，omega的美只会把自己拖进更痛苦的深渊。因为没有任何的Alpha会在这样的美景面前忍住自己贪婪的欲望。

哪怕是大英帝国最有前途的英雄，Theseus.Scarmander。

高尚的骑士在断续的呻吟中堕入了黑暗，发号施令的唇游走于少年全身，落下的吻化为欲潮将两人拖入了交融的海洋。红肿的樱桃在象牙玉光泽的胸口挺立，伴随着这个恶魔一般的荒谬问题，又一轮的折磨接踵而至。

感谢omega的身体，在被无数次插入玩弄后依旧可以在短暂的休息后恢复如初，甚至于让他变得更加迷人。

信息素散发着浓郁的香气，Theseus的鼻尖再一次被冬青的香味萦绕。Newt有气无力地趴在他的身下，毫无防备地袒露出脖颈后的腺体，那里已经有五六道黑红色痂痕，全都拜Theseus所赐。

记得他第一次咬进去时，小家伙哭得有多惨，很难想象Newt会发出如此高亢的声音，他总是一个人安静地待着，对着动物露出特有的微笑。

Theseus没有任何的心软，他咬住了Newt的后颈，直到自己的信息素掩盖住那股冬青的味道才最终松口。

omega对于Alpha天生的服从让Newt的抗拒变得微不足道。临时标记后的身体顺从地对男人展开，男孩跪趴在床上，纤细的腰肢紧贴着身下的布料，这个姿势迫使他诱人的臀部完全翘起，隐藏在挺翘中间的细缝若隐若现。

“Please………”

Newt哀求着，他无助地摇着头，漂亮的眼睛里是害怕和脆弱。他无数次的哀求，因为他已经不知道自己还能做什么，在过去这一个月的惨痛经历中，他学会了顺从，Theseus不喜欢他那些无用的抵抗。

男人霸道而强势，掌控着自己的全部。

2

 

深埋在体内的阴茎再次从疲软状态苏醒，Newt已经丧失了时间的观念，那根肉刃插在他最柔软的深处，仿佛永远不会停歇。紧缩的肌肉敌不过外力的冲撞，狭窄的腔道被迫包裹着在身体里碾压的利器。滚烫硕大的龟头已经抵到了生殖腔的肉壁上，腔口渴望着被进入，omega天性的弱势在此时显露无疑。

Theseus不是没想过直接插进男孩脆弱的生殖腔，用精液彻底喂饱这张淫荡的小嘴，在发情期成结会让他的男孩为他怀上一个宝宝。如果没有怀上他们可以再多试几次，他可以不间断地把流出来的精液再射进去，让他每分每秒都含着它们，直到里面出现两个人的孩子。

但最终，他还是在男孩的哀求下拔出了肉棒，将白浊射在细嫩的腿间。

“不……求求…你……Theseus……别再…来了…”

Newt已经疲倦到近乎完全失去知觉，他躺在深色的床铺上，精瘦的腰身被粗暴地点缀了青紫，艳红的后穴不甘落后地翻出犹如玫瑰一般的软肉。穴口甚至挣脱了主人的意识，抛弃了所有抵抗，它成熟得宛如一朵精致繁密的花朵，在清冷的月光中淫靡绽放，花瓣的每一道皱褶都被撑平，粗长的肉刃直接插在这个脆弱的部位中。

床头旁的梳妆柜上花瓶倾倒，由此带出了一连串的水渍，绿色花瓣被无故吞噬在地毯中央，破碎得不堪入目。

就像现在的男孩，没有一处是完好的模样。他浅绿色的眼睛里不再有光，涣散的视线赫然昭示着他已失去思考的能力。

风中残留着管风琴的乐声，他不知道那是幻听还是庄园真的来了一位乐师，烛台闪烁着微弱的昏黄彻底模糊了Newt的视线。

什么时候……

能摆脱………

湿泞不堪的下体，阴茎可怜地等待着垂青，一把金色的小锁被锁在了囊袋的根部，彻底阻止了他发泄的可能。粉嫩的阴茎已经三天没有被允许释放，他被锁在这间密室里遭受着“严刑拷打”。

后穴分泌的蜜汁将腿间弄得湿泞不堪，男孩在情潮间迷失，他纤细的睫毛挣扎着想睁开，但疯狂的后续便是无能为力地躺在深色的床上，任由对方侮辱。

“如果你觉得这不够过瘾，我还可以给你更好的，我们有足够的时间来进行这场游戏。”

Theseus拉开了木质的抽屉，金属和木头摩擦的声音犹如地狱开门的钟声，彻底将男孩惊醒。

“不……Theseus……不要！我求你……求求……你…”

他拖动着自己伤痕累累的身体向床榻的角落蜷缩，他开始发抖，任由蜜穴裂开的伤口流血，也不愿待在那里。

他当然记得那个抽屉里有什么，几天前因为他的不配合，Theseus在气极之后从那里拿出了一个模型，白玉雕琢的柱体上镶嵌了不同大小尺寸的珍珠和宝石。

他根本没有办法吃下那根东西，对于男孩的蜜穴而言，它过于粗长，更别提那些可怕的突起完全没办法忽视。Theseus花费了一个多小时的时间才彻底让那根东西进到Newt体内，omega分泌的淫液打湿了身下的床单，在底座消失在艳丽的蜜穴中的那一秒，男孩已经丧失了呼吸的力气。

从来没有过的痛苦让他如坠冰窟，下体是无以言说的疼，但更令他崩溃的是给予他痛苦的信仰人竟是眼前的男人，难以置信的心情最终将他带入了黑暗。

而现在，Theseus又一次打开了那个抽屉，他不知道这次又会是什么花样，他茫然地睁着眼睛对男人求饶，但Theseus却没有再对他心软。

“直到你愿意对我说实话为止。”

3

 

“把她送回去，从哪来的回哪去。顺便告诉上面，不要再把这些omega送到我的床上，这里不是收容站。军部要真为我着想，就让后勤部早点把那个该死的抑制剂补上。”

Theseus的声音听上去充满了压抑后的气愤。他都数不清这是第几个被硬塞过来的omega，军部似乎妄图用这样的方式来拴住他。

战争对于任何人来说都没有输赢之分，唯一不同的是双方在战争之后的待遇，数以万计的人用流血牺牲换来剩下的人的安生。大人物们在战后忙着清算牺牲换取的利益，而他这个战争英雄便首先被列为了拉拢的对象。

战败国送来的omega霸占了男人的床铺，让他没有间隙去想念他曾经的小月光，昙花一现的月光被这些庸脂俗粉遮去了光辉，这甚至令他疯狂变态地想念战场的时光。

他要尽快把这些人处理干净，然后去找他的月神。

Newt安静地坐在床上，他很局促，陌生的环境令他感到极度不适。灵动的眼睛忍不住瞟向唯一开着的门缝，门廊上的灯光把男人的影子打到了门前。他看上去很高，有着宽厚的臂膀，男孩能想象包裹在军服里的肌肉有多么结实，当然他其实不用想象，因为他的确见过。

“这是最后一次，我不希望再看到什么奇怪的人进我的房间。”

他们的对话在争吵后迅速结束。

然后那扇门就这么干脆地被打开了。

Newt不知道那时候的自己是什么表情，面对着自己苦苦寻找的人，就这么简单直白地出现在自己面前。好像他之前做过的所有心理准备都是无用功，当Theseus的手指抵在他的下颌上时，他只来得及给他一个懵懂的不知所措。

他猜测那肯定蠢极了。

事实的确如此，他身上还穿着走前Tina为他特意换上的裙子，一条白色的泡泡袖长裙。A型裙将腰身勾勒得一览无余，而泡泡袖又遮住了他略显壮实的肌肉，但不是说他有过于结实的肌肉，只是男孩的骨架自然会比女孩大一些。

感谢女孩的化妆技术，轻薄的粉底把雀斑做成了若隐若现的魅惑，眼线拉长了眼角，让本就清秀的脸看上去更加动人。

或许其他人会给Theseus更加谄媚或者讨好的笑，但Newt只是眨了眨眼睛，一脸懵懂。

这让Theseus来了兴趣，大脑的某个地方被这双绿色的眼眸所牵扯，他下意识在自己的回忆中搜寻着熟悉的轮廓。

至少他没有立马就把自己赶出去，Newt尽量把事态往好的那一方想。

尽管他是一个货真价实的omega，童叟无欺，但他也是一个货真价实的男性omega。比起其他可爱又美艳的贡品，他看到的那些精致的女孩子，有着漂亮的金发和湛蓝色的大眼睛，Newt认为自己毫无胜算。

他拿不准Theseus会不会把自己送走，他听说很多人都被送走了，很少有人能真的留在Theseus的床上。

这个传说中的男人要比他想象得更加严肃。

在他们最开始见面时，他都没有看他一眼，仅仅是在看清黑暗中的轮廓时不自然地咳了一声。或许他看一眼自己，他会更快地被丢出去，男孩漫无目的地进行着猜想。担忧充斥在他的脑间，以至于无意识下释放出了自己的信息素都不自知。

他们的交流在那时仅限于短暂的信息素碰撞。冬青的气味被尼古丁而纠缠，汇聚成另一股奇特的味道。

“我只要做好该做的事，就好了！”

他像个孩子一样，不断给自己打气。天知道做这个决定花费了他多大的勇气，要知道Lestrange家族的小少爷是出了名的孤僻，他宁愿和动物在树林里玩一个下午也不愿和同龄人交流。

而现在，他居然主动替Leta来完成这次交易，作为一个还是处子的omega。

当然，他不是故意想爬上Theseus的床，他只是向这位年轻的将军提出一个对他们都有利的方案。

他相信Theseus会同意这个提议，毕竟他们曾经见过，在炮火连天的战场上，他救了这位“敌人”。

男孩说服自己，他不过是来要笔医疗费罢了。Newt把那些道听途说来的消息在脑子里过了一遍。

Theseus.Scarmander，日不落帝国最年轻的一位将军，与军部那些老谋深算的高层不同，Scarmander少将是为数不多在前线晋升的将领。他没有依靠显赫的家世躲在后方，而是选择了更加英勇地为国家战斗。

在弗兰德①的战线上，他为帝国立下了汗马功劳。

年轻的骑士，他十分欣赏。

“我们是不是在哪见过？”

修长的手指离开了他有些冰凉的肌肤，Theseus十分笃定地向他做出了疑问。

 

备注：  
①弗兰德：欧洲西北部一块历史上有名的地区，包括法国北部的部分地区、比利时西部地区和北海沿岸荷兰西南部的部分地带。


	5. Luckless Romance（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你为什么不愿意承认自己？Newt.Scarmander.”

【Thesewt】luckless（2）  
1

他们的确见过面，在刚结束不久的那场战争中，他们曾有过几个小时的短暂相遇。在此后的无数时光中Newt都会一遍又一遍地质问自己，那一夜的相遇是否是自己想要的。

他无数次地问，在心里默念，不断把Theseus的名字含在嘴边，用亲吻过男人的红唇发出那个咬舌的声响。他不知道答案，但他知道这个答案其实并不重要。

很难想象，有些事情离奇到作为现实都会被当做谎言。比如说Lestrange家的小公子会去到战场，又比如说两个隶属于不同阵营的人在如火如荼的修罗战场中体会到了一见钟情的感觉。爱情真是这个世界上最他妈不讲理的东西，你根本不知道是什么时候被丘比特盯上的，你只知道维纳斯都没办法将你和所爱之人分开。

Theseus从没想过自己会爱上一个法国佬，而Newt更没想过自己会接受一个恶魔的亲吻。带着晨露和血液的吻，在焦灼的战场上尤为诱人。

没有人能看到未来，这个可笑的世界真的存在未来吗？没有人知道答案。

他们既没有魔法不会占卜，在炮火和月光下，Theseus和Newt两个年轻人的相遇听上去十分浪漫。

看，爱情可以解决一切，哪怕他们曾经分属两个阵营，相爱让战争止步。

烽火的背景似乎还为这个故事增添了一抹传奇，因为听故事的人会不自觉地把国家，战争，正义，政治这些无聊，扯蛋，还道貌岸然的东西夹杂在感情中。

而事实上，爱情的面目丑陋到几乎没有人敢触碰，不要试图去否认这个事实，歌颂爱情的傻子们从未饱尝情欲之苦，他们不懂原罪才是爱情原本的模样。

“你愿意告诉我你的真实姓名了吗，Lily小姐？或者Newt先生？”

Theseus慢条斯理地抚摸着Newt光滑裸露的脊背，那里曾经有过几条红色的痕迹，它们肆无忌惮地霸占着Newt的娇嫩肌肤，为主人带去无以言说的痛苦与快感。

Theseus偏爱这里，每次他们做爱时，Newt会不自觉地把手绕到他的脊背上，男孩会在高潮中或者高潮前无意识地弄出很多暧昧的抓痕。而Theseus也无所谓，他乐意接受这些有意或是无意的小举动，Newt留下的东西每一样都能令他乐在其中。而他同样也没放过Newt顺滑的背部，他把男孩绑在床上，从上面狠狠地进入他的生殖腔，然后软而细的鞭子也参加了这场快乐的罪恶。

他期望通过不断在Newt身上弄出痕迹来达到在他的灵魂上烙下印记。

战争结束了，他有很多时间来修理自己的小猫。他不在意Newt是否真的是个细作，那些奇奇怪怪的传言他并不在乎，他只在乎Newt是否真的属于自己。

“Theseus……你放了我……好不好？”

你看，Newt总是这样的，在一个明知会侵犯他的人面前执着地露出柔软的一面，带着星光的眸子闪烁着哀求，肆意张扬着他的美丽。

“I'm sorry.”

这是他唯一不能答应的事。

2

Newt想不起他们相遇时自己在做什么，他是个记忆力很强的人，很小的时候就能清楚地记住林子里每一只鸟的模样，等他长大一些他能数出Leta衣柜里无数的裙子。

这大概也算是一种特殊天赋。

但他确实记不清遇见Theseus时他在干什么，他对战争一点都不感兴趣。大人物很喜欢用冠冕堂皇的理由去促发暴力，他们说这是尊严，尊严比生命重要。

可是Newt不能理解，为什么你的尊严比别人的生命更重要？

他想不通的事情很多，在庄园一望无际的花丛中他结束了自己无忧无虑的童年，他曾经历分化，结果当然是没有那么尽如人意，但依旧没有改变他的决定。

他厌恶战争，与此同时他热爱生命。雕花的门廊，旋转的木梯，柔软的床铺和松散的幔帘都无法挽留住他。Lestrange的小少爷仅仅只把一丝香气留给了养育他的故乡。

Newt.Lestrange离开了被血液堆积的奢靡巴黎，踏上了弗兰德的土地。他选择了救援伤患，在炮火中挣扎的生命，冷如冰峰的刀刃贴着他的侧脸，他感受了杀戮的麻木，血腥味甚至遮盖了他的百合香，人们不再去注意他究竟是什么属性。

这也使他保持了纯洁的处子之身，和他的心灵如出一辙。

要不是如此，Theseus.Scarmander恐怕早就毙命于山坡前的树林中，又哪里会有现在的风光旖旎？

那时候Newt还没有带上假发，也没有穿上裙子，丝绒的披肩更是和他有十万八千米的距离，当然他更不可能认识Theseus。

年轻的骑士倒在了他的必经之路，圣殿无上的光辉，炮火无情的洗礼，Theseus在用灰蓝色的玻璃体重新看着这个世界时还天真地以为自己遇到了密林中的月神。

没错，他的确遇到了月神。

他的阿尔特弥斯。

“你是法国人？”

Newt没有回答，他不确定自己是否应该搭话，所以他选择了像平时那样，偏着头只露出灰绿色的眼睛，羞涩的疑惑尽数被埋藏。

月色恰好勾勒出他的轮廓，而黑夜又掩去了那些必不可少的细节，这的确增加了之后相认的难度，尽管那时候他们都没想过还会再次相遇。

他们找到了一处荒废的孤儿院，有过这么一段时间，Newt坚信自己是孤儿，他有在孤儿院生活的模糊记忆，他能描述出修女们的面颊，毫无色彩一片苍白，干瘪的手掌哪怕是触摸都会令他颤栗。

但所有人都告诉他这是他的梦境。

不管怎么样，他们找到了落脚的地方，夹在一座教堂和中世纪的修道院之间，奇迹般保存完好的教堂。他们坐在斜式的屋脊之下，院落的高墙已经倒塌了一半，Newt不敢生火，因为火光会引来巡逻队。

“你叫什么名字？”

Theseus又一次开口，他用眼神肆意地描摹着Newt，男孩很小心，他不想惹上不必要的麻烦。尽管他已经惹上了，Theseus擅长在黑夜里作战，也擅长引诱一下不太坚定的人心。他的鼻尖嗅到了一丝若有若无的百合花香，香气引得他下身发热。

“能告诉我吗？我只是想知道谁救了我？”

睫毛遮盖了灰蓝色的阴霾，恶魔触碰到天堂的边缘，随时准备将探头的天使拽落。

他会落到自己怀中，洁白的双翼会被自己抚弄。

“阿尔特弥斯.”

月光下，女神拉开了遮盖的面纱。

3

Theseus拿到Newt全部的资料都只是时间问题，他刚刚晋封爵位，成为了全伦敦最需要巴结的权贵，只需要一个眼神，就有人把小月亮坚持的一切呈到他的手上。

Newt远比他想象的更加固执，当然这不是件完全的坏事。因为附带在这个头疼的事实之后的是一个令人高兴的代价，他的身体同样的耐操。

不论Theseus怎么粗暴地对待他，不，他的动作并不粗暴，真正令男孩绝望的是被施加在自己身上令人发指的暴行。Theseus总有一种能力，在温柔的动作下给予Newt最痛苦的体验。

Omega的悲哀在于他们所有的生理结构都比不赢Alpha，但体型上天生的缺陷在信息素绝对的压制下都不算什么事。对于被标记过的Omega，哪怕只是一个临时的标记，Newt对Theseus信息素的敏感程度超乎他自己的想象。

Theseus甚至不需要做什么，当他带着尼古丁的气味进入房间时，Newt能清晰地感受到身后用作交合的小穴在渴望着他。

他的挣扎和反抗淹没于一步又一步的欲潮中，他被翻来覆去地在床铺上折腾，Theseus会带来一些他没见过的小东西，他一点也不希望自己认识它们。

往往他对这些新鲜玩意儿的认识都是从直接接触开始。

而今天，Theseus从外面带进来了一个箱子。它看上去不是很大，Theseus能把它一个的抱在怀里，Newt觉得它和Leta装首饰的盒子差不多，但事实证明不太大的箱子也能给他带来难以容忍的痛苦。

Theseus从箱子里拿出了一串很长的珍珠项链，还有两对看起来像耳环的东西。Newt已经蜷缩在床角，他不知道Theseus现在想干什么，Newt猜测他已经知道了自己的某一个身份，他真的认为自己是传说中的细作吗？

“阿尔特弥斯，过来。”

他们之间的交流简单得过分，Newt知道自己就是Theseus的一条宠物狗或是一只宠物猫，Theseus给他的待遇就和金丝雀一样。华丽雕金的笼子，柔软舒适的地毯，还有捆在脚腕上细长的锁链，这一切都不可避免地让Newt想到了从小到大饲养的宠物。

“阿尔特弥斯，别让我再说第三遍，出来。”

尼古丁的气味再一次弥漫在这个房间里，Newt颤颤巍巍地摸索到床铺的中间，瘦削的腰身直接被男人一把搂住拽到了身下。

“你知道我今天见到谁了吗？她和你可真不一样，我猜她大概是个Beta，因为我闻不到她的气味，而且黑色的头发也不是很能让我提起兴趣。你知道我费了多大的劲才邀请到她吗？”

他勾起男孩的下颚，掠夺的红唇贴上柔软的耳垂，把它揉捏成不同的形状，肆意地宣告着自己的权力。

“Leta……”

“你想见见她吗？”

恶魔给出了谈判的诱饵，筹码摊平在Newt眼前，男孩只是做了几秒钟的思考，然后他接受了它，献出了自己的红唇。

4

“太…深了…拿出来……求…求你……”

Newt的嗓子已经说不出什么成段的语句，Theseus四散的信息素是最好的催情剂，无色的味道顺着他的鼻腔而下，直至！！身下被锁着的阴茎彻底挺立也没有停下。

烟草混杂着花香，把这间房子渲染得更加淫乱。

“不，阿尔特弥斯，你能吃下，你肯定能。亲爱的，你不知道你有多棒，还记得上次吗？我把那根大家伙拔出来时，你还食髓知味地紧紧缠着，不让我拿出来。”

Theseus拍打着紧翘的臀肉，日复一日的侵犯让Newt的蜜穴开始松软，身体自觉分泌的液体保证了了它在吞吐异物时不会受伤。但Theseus确实感受到腔道没有以往紧实，他可不希望Newt的小穴和外面那些Omega一样，他得让他始终如一的诱人。

“很好，你看你已经把它们全部吞到了身下的小嘴里。”

Theseus把最后一颗闪着光泽的珍珠塞进了他的蜜穴中，而Newt已经完全没有反应。圆滑的颗粒物在他体内碰撞，每当Theseus的手掌落下去的时候，他都能听到几颗珍珠撞在一块的声音。

白皙的肌肤开始转为娇嫩的红润，他的呻吟也开始透过干渴的喉咙传出，甜腻的气味诱导着Theseus更加放肆的举动。

“告诉我，Newt，你究竟是不是细作？你知道被抓出来的细作都会遭遇什么吗？在军营里会有成千上万的男人插进你的小穴，他们会用你的手反复揉捏他们肮脏的欲望，你所有的小洞都会被精液填满……哦，Newt你兴奋了，你渴望被这样对待不是吗？”

Theseus饶有兴趣地看着Newt被撑满的小穴开始重新翕张，隐隐开合的花蕊独属于他一人。

“不……Theseus……我不是……”

他继续拍打着身下的肉块，Newt在哭泣，眼泪和汗液已经沾湿了身下的大半块床单，眼尖的男人注意到他的下身没有泻出任何的液体，那柄小锁恪尽职守地完成着自己的工作。Newt被保持在欲望的边缘，徘徊于海浪和天空的交接处，他既不能抵抗身体的快感，也不能把挤压在体内的痛苦发泄，他被吊在了空中，不上不下，只能哀求Theseus。

“Newt，对我说实话就这么难吗？告诉我你究竟是谁？”

Theseus再一次向Newt询问，但男孩还是没有说话，他仿佛在逃避着什么，逃避着他害怕的东西。

Theseus倒是没有恼羞成怒，他已经习惯了小月亮的不听话，男人暂时放过了令他爱不释手的双臀。那里的手感超出他的想象，但他还有别的事情要做。

Theseus拿起了早就放在一旁的夹子，那是一对碧绿色的宝石，就和Newt的眸子映照在月光中一样它刚刚和珍珠项链摆在一起，而现在项链在Newt的蜜穴中，这对宝石也找到了自己的归宿。

那应该是定制尺寸，比女式的耳环要更大一些，Newt迷蒙着双眼不知道Theseus究竟要干什么。

“很久之前我就想过这里应该有些什么，绿色很称你，My 阿尔特弥斯。”

Newt突然反应过来那是什么，他曾经见过，在一些不允许被摆到台面上的书里。有一些奴隶被他们的主人戴上表示主权的东西，通常会是一个项圈，但也有特别得宠的会戴上价值连城的宝石，戴在他们的乳头之上。

他没办法逃脱，Theseus死死地压着他，男人似乎深谙此道，灵巧的手指撩拨着他的双乳，Omega天生的敏感再一次显露。Newt带着泪珠的双眸中写满了绝望，他希望Theseus放过他，可那双手，还是温柔却坚决地抚弄着他的乳尖，直到那里完全挺立。

他看着他，脸上是安抚的笑容，手上却没有任何的停歇。

5

Newt是被那串在体内的珍珠项链弄醒的，它成了Newt的梦魇，在意识昏厥的边缘将他扯了回来。

他的胸前已经挂上了那对乳环，宝石的重量直接变成了折磨他的新方式，Theseus只需要拨弄一下那个地方他就会因为疼痛而下意识缩紧下身的蜜穴。

但那实在是太疼了， 风吹过带起的摇动都能能Newt浑身打颤。

Theseus的眼底划过一丝心疼，但很快这样的心疼就被另一种情绪压下。

“Theseus，我不是细作…我不是……”

他安慰着男孩，他当然知道Newt不是细作，他需要一个借口来封堵住那些妄图把他夺走的人，他从不担心自己的小月亮会加害于他，但他厌恶他的欺骗，他的隐瞒。

“告诉我Newt，告诉我你的真名。”

Theseus诱哄着自己的小猫，他给了他温柔的亲吻，细碎的爱意落到两鬓之间，他的手指不再撩拨着Omega的欲望，而是选择抚慰Newt的脊背。

“Newt.Lestrange.”

“Newt.Lestrange？”

他的眼神渐渐冰冷，这并不是他想要的答案，他试图让自己冷静，于是他又重复了一遍？

“你确定是Newt.Lestrange？”

男孩没有任何犹豫地点头。

Theseus能感受到自己名为理智的弦彻底断了，他把Newt翻向床铺，下意识避开了受伤的胸膛，但他没有放过下面那处。他用两根手指拉动着里面的珍珠，光滑的珠壁犹如卵子般被扯出穴口，Newt有些瑟缩，他不知道Theseus究竟要他说什么。

Theseus究竟知道了什么？

“Newt，你准备什么时候对我说实话？你不可能永远瞒着我。”

Theseus似乎也失去了耐心，他慢条斯理地开始抽出了那条珍珠项链，Newt的内壁因为疼痛而恢复了弹性，当一颗珍珠脱离蜜穴时下一颗已经等待在腔口。

这场游戏开始变得没有止境。

Theseus的耐心和Newt的身体都在极限的边缘被对方试探。他们开始了一场博弈，一场Theseus完全不能理解的博弈，他不明白Newt为什么执着地不肯说出答案，哪怕这个事实确实让人有些不能接受。

但他更不能接受的是Newt的倔强，他更加不能接受Newt的欺骗，他以欺骗的方式来到他的身边，是不是还要以同样的方式离开？

这是Theseus绝对无法容忍的事！

“你为什么不愿意承认自己？Newt.Scarmander.”

他的声音不带一丝情感，彻底宣判了Newt的死刑。

他知道，他什么都知道。

**Author's Note:**

> 请点击kudos❤
> 
> 记得回老福特素质三连~


End file.
